The One Where Monica Has Something
by I Love Lots of Things
Summary: Chandler rushes his wife to the hospital after a month of her having pains and throwing up for no reason. What is this unknown thing that Monic could have? Will he lose his wife to something? Or is it something that can be passed? One shot. Rated K plus for some language.


The bed was warm on Monica's back, matching the warm feeling that was wrapped around her. With a small smile sitting on her lips, she snuggled in closer to Chandler, who lay beside her, strong arms holding her close.

The night before had been wonderful and very passionate, and the brunette had loved-literally-every minute of it. He was the man of her dreams. He was her best friend. He was her comfort, her protector. Most of all, he was her lover and spouse, whom she loved with every part of her, from the very top of her head, to where her feet contacted the ground. It was in her very soul.

A sharp pain hit her stomach, sending her upright, gasping. As if he could sense it, Chandler bolted upright with her, rubbing her back.

"Happening again?" He asked, making his way off of the bed, dragging her (with love) with him. Once he got her off the bed, he swung her so that she lay bridal style in his arms, and made his way to the bathroom.

In that time, she nodded her head, and her heart soared. He already knew what her answer was going to be before she could say it. Or nod, because, you know, that's all she could do at the moment.

He set her down and opened the toilet seat for her. Just in time, too, because right then, she puked. As she emptied the contents of her already empty stomach, Chandler crouched down, holding her hair back with one hand. With the other, He rubbed her back softly. He felt bad. So bad that at this point, he was getting a bit angry. Monica was throwing up way too much. "There has to be something wrong. This has been happening for about a month. I think its time we do something about it."

Monica finally had a moment to breathe. Of course, Chandler didn't know that because her thoughts drifted towards the bad end of things. What did she have?

Chandler had similar thoughts. She couldn't have any disease, could she? Monica couldn't leave him this soon. "There's too much loving for you to die on me." He thought out loud. Getting up, he rushed out of the room, gathering all that he would need for an overnight stay at the hospital.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses rushed her to a room, making the husband wait outside. Out there, in the waiting room, Chandler couldn't keep his thoughts at bay. Which made him pace.<p>

He couldn't let her go. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to see their twins off to college. See them get married and have children of their own.

All that vanished, and fear and anxiety filled him up. He was going to lose her. He was going to lose the only one that had lasted more, and meant more, than any relationship he'd ever had. The only one that he loved more than he loved Bay Watch or free porn!

What was he going-

"Chandler Bing?" A soft woman's voice reached his ears, alerting him to the small nurse in front of him. A smile was set on her face, and a hand touched his arm. "We have looked her over."

Jumping, he grabbed the nurse's shoulders, giving her a small but firm shake. "What's wrong? Did I do her too hard? Did I finally go hard enough to actually send her to her death?"

"Mr. Bing! She's alright!" The nurse squeaked, going wide eyed.

The thought sunk into his head, making him let go of her. "What? What happened?"

"Your wife, sir, isn't going to die." The woman was about to continue, but Chandler regained ahold of her shoulders, giving her another shake.

"What? Tell me!" His stomach was filled with both relief and impending doom.

"She's pregnant." The nurse was too scared to let it pan out any longer.

Chandler went still, his arms dropping to his sides. Nothing was coming through to him. "My… wife… is… pregnant?" His mind chewed on the thought. "My wife... is pregnant?" He paused, the words tasting foreign on his tongue. He let the words wash around in his mouth again, trying to grasp them. "My wife is pregnant?" He looked up. "My wife is pregnant."

He walked towards her room slowly, unsure of himself. A light bulb went off in his head. "My wife is pregnant!" In a dead sprint, he ran into her room and right to her.

Monica was already standing. "I'm-"

"You're-"

"Pregnant!" They said in unison. They both embraced each other.

"But how? I thought…" Chandler trailed off, still a little off.

"I-I mean we weren't able to have one?" The question was apparent in her voice too.

He pulled back a little, looking at her. "It is me who is the father, right?" He went cold inside.

Monica took a moment, and then burst out laughing. "You are the only one I've been having sex with. So…" She looked off, and then right back into his eyes. "YES!"

"We're having a baby!" Chandler laughed and his heart grew. Pulling her towards him until no space was between them, he kissed her hard and deep, showing her his love. Oh, how he loved her.

A miracle.


End file.
